


Bairn

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: An Adûnaic Abecedarium [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Childhood, Children, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Parenthood, Toddlers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Finduilas wanted was a few moments of peace with her baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bairn

**Author's Note:**

> Second in a (possible) alphabetical series, a drabble written for [](http://dienw.livejournal.com/profile)[**dienw**](http://dienw.livejournal.com/) as an _extremely_ late Halloween treat I owe her for "knocking" on my [virtual!door](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/390087.html). D'oh! ...While this drabble can be read in isolation, it also exists chronologically as a couple years after **Ancestry**.

"Boromir." Finduilas scanned the chamber, fluttering, panicked wings taking flight in her breast. " _Boromir_." Fear laced his name. She'd been reading hardly a moment, yet now he was gone. Curse wanting to be alone with him, her early dismissal of the nanny. The door was open; he might tumble down the long flight of stairs. Denethor would never forgive her. Nor she herself.

She must call the guards.

A giggle floated up from the floor. Immediately, she swept aside the bedskirt, revealing her baby boy, flanked by his favourite wooden soldiers. Relieved, Finduilas scooped him up. "My clever little captain."


End file.
